


"Date Night" - Oneshot

by WritingWithADinosaur



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: Requested by an anon on Tumblr: Basically asked for a cute fic of Victor getting ready and excited for a date night.Key: Y/N = Your Name, L/N = Your Last Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye ColorWarnings: Fluff, mentions or weapons, teeth rotting cuteness?
Relationships: Victor Zsasz & Reader, Victor Zsasz/Reader, Victor Zsasz/You
Kudos: 20





	"Date Night" - Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Written from Victor's PoV

I finally had a night off. No hits for Don Falcone or any of my other employers. Which meant (Y/N) and I could have our much-needed date night.

The last couple of times we planned a night for us, there have been last minute jobs. I got paid extra after telling Don Falcone about the cancellations. But I talked to him yesterday and asked him to only call if it was an emergency hit. I told him why and he graciously let me have tonight completely off.

So here I am, buttoning up my shirt and wearing my all-black suit because it is (Y/N)’s favorite. I called to make sure our reservations were still held, and I was guaranteed our favorite table in the corner. Even though I knew I wouldn’t be called to a job tonight, I had my shoulder holsters on with two of my favorite guns loaded. If anyone tried to come after me or my girl tonight, it wouldn’t end well for them. And knowing (Y/N), she probably had her leg holster on too.

Tonight _had_ to be perfect.

I got reservations at one of our favorite fancier places. It was this nice place on the roof of an expensive-looking hotel overlooking the theatre district. I also got her a new dress that I know she will look stunning in. Well, she looks damn good in anything in my opinion. I wanted to make sure (Y/N) was happy since I had to cancel so many times in the past.

Just thinking about her and how great tonight brings a smile to my face. She is gonna be looking fierce as always and we will have an amazing night. Good food, good company, no work, and then we get to come back to my place and really relax for once. 

It’s been 2 years with (Y/N). She has stuck with me through so many ups and downs and I can never show her how thankful I am to have her in my life. She is my best friend and the only person I can see myself with. My life has gotten so much better since she came into it.

And I like to think that I have been a good impact on her too. Even though being with me put a target on her back, she found the good in it. She said that having the target on her just meant that she needed to “know how to fight. And who better to learn from than the infamous hitman, weapons expert, and boyfriend, Victor Zsasz?” 

She is such a badass. She could honestly quit her job at the firm and work alongside me. I might ask her about that tonight. If she would even consider it. _Could you imagine?_ We would be one of, if not _the_ , most infamous duo in Gotham. Don Falcone would surely hire her. If he didn’t take my word for it, she could just go through one of his tests alongside the other ones that work with me and see for himself.

Before I could go any deeper into my imagination, my phone went off. I look at the screen and read _“Text Message from: (Y/N/N)”_

_Hey, babe! Had to deal with some ‘urgent’ emails from my boss. They could have waited until tomorrow, but at least it’s taken care of. I’m almost done getting ready. I should be just finishing up by the time you get here. Can’t wait for tonight! <3_

I smile back at my phone and text her back, saying that I’ll be there in about 20 minutes depending on traffic. Sliding my jacket on, I put my phone in my pants pocket and took the small velvet box that was sitting on my dresser. Opening it up, the ring caught the light and I felt another wave of nerves hit me. I know she loves me and we’ve proven that every day that we’ve been together these past 2 years. But I imagine that asking _the_ question is nerve-wracking no matter the length of the relationship.

Everything was going to be okay. Tonight is going to be a night to remember.


End file.
